


Fitted

by anastronomicalsmile



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nervous alex, Porn with Feelings, Purple Prose, Service Top, Service top Henry, bc i am a big gay mess, excessive use of metaphor, fights with linens, first time bottom Alex, you trying getting a fitted sheet on a bed when you're gay and useless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastronomicalsmile/pseuds/anastronomicalsmile
Summary: A sleepy Sunday chore turns into something unexpected, and desperately needed.  Alex is nervous, and Henry takes care of him.





	Fitted

After a good deal of wrangling, the fitted sheet finally tucked in correctly.It had fought back tooth and nail as Henry and Alex wrestled it down, pulling in opposing directions onto the mattress.Henry flops down, beat.A moment of peace before three corners pull themselves loose and snap back to the center. 

“I’m giving up, I’m going to live on a straw mat under a tree in the woods.”Alex sat on the floor, defeated by his own laundry. 

“Only if you make room for me in there.”Henry spoke into the mattress. 

“Every hotel I stay in from now on, I’m leaving a $100 tip for housekeeping.This is Herculean.”

“I’d cal it Sisyphisean.”

Alex pulls himself up from the floor.“I’ve grown soft.No longer a member of the working class.I’ll be first up to the guillotine.The people will jeer at me, and I’ll have earned it.”

“I’m the one who’s properly royal, I’m sure they’ll get to me first.”Henry picks himself up and, after a couple minutes of patient coaxing, has the fitted sheet snug and secure over the mattress.When Henry steps back for a moment, Alex takes the opportunity to smack himself onto the bed. 

“Love,” Henry starts, love and annoyance in equal parts on his voice. 

“Love,” Alex parrots. 

‘We’re not done making the bed.” 

“The sheets will be there after we take a nap.”

“Alex…”

“My Torts midterm kicked my ass!Let me rest!!_Una siesta_!”Alex is convincing as ever, especially since he started law school in the fall, and Henry made the terrible mistake of sitting down on his freshly washed linen sheets.Next to his worn out, sleepy boyfriend.On a quiet spring day, after an afternoon rainstorm had broken the heat.So when Alex pulled Henrys hand to his mouth for slow, soft kisses, he was a goner.As much as he wanted to be responsible, to get Alex out of bed, in equal measure he wanted to join him there.His boyfriend, freshly showered, smelling like citrus and sandalwood and home. 

So, he curled up alongside him, sprawled on their king bed.Henry lets his cool hands gently brush against Alex’s face and sides.Henry places a few kisses on the line of his hair until Alex rouses himself to kiss him back. 

Kisses between familiar lovers have different meanings.There’s _good morning, _there’s _have a good day, _there’s _good luck._There’s _thank you for making dinner, _there’s t_hank you for taking out the trash_, there’s _thank you for cleaning the kitchen after I said I would and then passed out on the couch. _

But this one, that Alex gives Henry, says _I want you._

Henry reads it, clear as words on the page, in the clack of Alex’s teeth, the way he pushed into it, how his lips were loose and warm.Henry tilted Alex back with a hand pushing the shoulder, which he obliged.With Henry on top, their noses just brushing against each other, Alex is groaning for it.Henry pulls him into another kiss, and the groans reverberated into both of their skulls, hitting their teeth like cold ice cream, and warming them up like the first cup of cocoa in from the cold.When they break apart, Alex whimpers a quiet _please_ that Henry feels in the very core of himself. 

“Please,”Henry parrots.“Please lie down with me and take a perfect innocent nap?I should’ve known better.”But his tone is light, and wanting.Alex runs his hands down to his back, to his ass and holds Henry’s body firm and close.In turn, Henry obliges him, of course.He loves giving Alex whatever he wants.It’s so easy, when Alex has given Henry all of himself.

They break their mouths apart but press their bodies closer.Henry can feel the thrum of it under his skin, and it’s infecting him too.He leverages himself against Alex’s shoulder to kiss along his throat, his ear, the line of his hair.Tender and too much.Alex shudders for it, and hooks a leg around Henry’s, pulling him down and pushing up into him.Henry is very glad they both opted for lounge pants today, that it’s just this soft, easy fabric keeping them apart. 

If the way his boyfriend is whining under him is any indication, that won’t be an issue for much longer. Alex proves him correct, sneaking fingers into Henry’s waistband and tugging, to ask permission. Henry obliges, and they get his pants far enough down to proceed. They both relish the slow drag of warm fingers on cool, pale skin. He follows the V of his hips to his groin and draws along the base of Henry’s cock. 

It had been longer than either of them cared for since they had been able to have sex properly. Sometimes they could squeeze in something quick so one of them could get off - when Henry couldn’t sleep and Alex helped him unwind. When Henry invited him to join him in the shower so they could multitask. But now, they had  time . 

Alex lets the weight of Henry’s growing cock sit in his hand, enjoying the rush of warmth that accompanies this intimacy. 

“Fuck. I want you.” He squeezes and pulls as he says it, and Henry lets that fill him up. “_Baby.”_Alex is breathy and wanting under him. It makes Henry’s dick in Alex’s hand hard, and every other part of him loose and pliable. He’s putty in Alex’s hands, as always. 

There’s something in the way Alex speaks that’s more — intense. More serious, more primal. Alex, ever the intellectual, has a warm spark of reckless wanting in his brown eyes. It hits something in the core of Henry. 

“Anything, love.” 

“I want you to fuck me.” Alex snakes a hand onto Henry’s head and eases his fingers through his hair. Henry responds with a deep, slow kiss. They shift every part of their bodies to slot together better. 

“You’re sure?”Henry asks, as if the answer could be no. 

“I have been thinking about it for _months_, baby. _Please.” _

Henry pulls back to look Alex square in the eye. That intense, serious, primal look still burns there. He starts by placing a kiss on the tip of his nose there. 

“You’ll tell me if you need to slow down?Or stop?” 

“I won’t want to.”

“Alex.”He couldn’t help but smile at Henry’s solemn tone on his name, nervous as he is.“It can be a lot. It’s okay if you want to stop or need a rest.” 

“You’re so sexy when you’re considerate. Ask me about my safe word.”But his shoulders are dense with tension. 

“Love...”

“I’ve been trying it out on myself. Some trial runs.I could show you.”Henry feels his mouth dry the moment it registers with him. 

“You’ve been…_Alex.Jesus Christ.”_He captures his mouth in another rough kiss, broken by Alex’s laughter. 

“Cleaned myself up earlier. So I could just --"

“I want to.Let me.”Henry is properly hanging above him, all the more dominating and tender.“Let me make this good for you.”Alex’s heart is heavy in his chest, caught in his throat.He prides himself on having the last word, so it’s always a shock for him when Henry leaves him speechless.He surges up to capture Henry in a kiss, which he obliges.But when he tries again, Henry withdraws, out of reach.Alex lets out a whine of frustration, surprising and embarrassing himself.But Henry kisses his forehead tenderly.Everything feels underwater, slowed down.“I’ll take care of you love.”He’s above him, kneeled down between Alex’s spread legs, his hard cock red, resting on Alex’s thigh.It’s all at once overwhelming and just right, under Henry.Alex feels boneless and totally vulnerable.Something in the deep pit of his chest clicks into place.The same sensation of when he was in the kitchen in Texas with Henry.When he took him to his old home.When he admitted to himself that he was bisexual.There were a thousand more questions.But they didn’t matter when the answer is right in front of him._It’s Henry. _

“Let me do this for you, Alex.”Hearing that, Alex’s mouth is dry, and for once in his life he didn’t have something to say.He just nods.“I need to hear you say it, love.”_Oh. _

“Please, yes.Please.” 

“Take your pants off.”

Henry pulls back, and before Alex can protest, there’s the shuffle of fabric and wood.He presents a pillow to slide under Alex’s hips, and takes the opportunity to help pull Alex’s pants off.Henry’s hands are sure and firm over Alex’s as he situates himself underneath.He guides Alex’s legs back, and Alex brings his knees to his chest.Henry slides back and fusses to apply lube to his fingers.What Alex cares most about is that he is decidedly  not touching his boyfriend. 

“Henry?”Alex asks, hunger in his voice betraying him. 

“Yes dear?”Henry asks just as he slips his hand up to Alex’s asshole, spreading lube there and teasing at the hole.He’s slow and careful, with a firm gaze cast down on his boyfriend.But it’s too much for Alex already.To have Henry so intensely and all at once. 

The tip of Henry’s index finger breeches the tightness there.Alex forces the crown of his head down to the mattress and bites his lip hard.He stuffs a terrible moan back down his throat.When he brings his head back up Henry is right there, nose level with his neck.He’s watching carefully and waits to say, “Alex, it’s alright.I’ll take care of you.” 

And that’s,  _wow._

He sticks with slow and gentle movements.Alex feels it tracing new territories.New parts of his body.New parts of himself, coming alive at Henry’s touch.When Henry pushes in to his knuckle, Alex bucks his head back again, mouth gaping open and refusing to make a sound. 

“How’s that?”Henry asks, very smug and still genuine.Alex nods as much as he can in response.He stop himself from opening his mouth to say anything.Is that fear?What is there to be afraid of, when Henry is here, when it’s just the two of them?Henry has stilled.“Alexander, I need to hear you.” 

“It’s good, yes, please.”Alex feels him nod in acknowledgement, but he can’t look.So he doesn’t expect after a heavy moment of no response, Henry pushing further again.A strangled gasp and moan chase each other out of Alex’s throat.It’s a broken, foreign sound to Alex’s ear, strung from Henry’s points of contact to the pit of the wanting in his belly: it’s tension wire holding them up.At that, a strangled gasp, then a moan comes out.Henry kisses the column of Alex’s neck and pulls back.The absence registers, but before Alex can protest, he returns with slicker fingers.The first goes in smooth and rich.Alex allows himself a deep, clear breath and relaxes some.He hadn’t realized how afraid he was until he let some of it go.It’s a cement brick off his chest. 

“Henry,”Alex hears a desperate whine in something like his own voice, but he can’t be sure.Above him, Henry shifts forward. 

“Yes love?”He’s tender and deliberate, like everything else he’s done today.“Is this okay?”Henry’s eyes go soft to see Alex nod, to see him bursting at the seams already.“Do you want to slow down?”

“No, no, I need more.”

“Of course.”

Alex’s eyes are screwed tight, but he can hear the smile in Henry’s voice.He does his best to relax, to push all the tension out of himself.Every move Henry makes is wonderful and intense.And Alex wants it more than anything else.Still, it’s terrifying.To be so vulnerable, even when he knows Henry loves him.That Henry will give him whatever he needs.When Henry - when he’s been in this spot every time before.It’s almost too much for Alex to know when Henry is over him, tearing him apart with his delicate touch. 

“Alex.”His voice breaks him out.It makes him aware of the tear tracking down his cheek.“We can stop.”Something terrible lurches in Alex’s stomach, that this would stop when it’s all he wants.

“No, no, please.More, please.” 

“Darling, take a deep breath.”And Alex does. 

Henry puts his free hand on Alex’s shoulder, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.Alex puts his own hand over Henry’s and squeezes.It’s slower this time, and Alex lets himself relax.Henry can feel him soften and give way to his touch.He leaves his hand at Alex’s shoulder and eases himself back in.Alex welcomes him.When he’s worked up properly to the second finger, another terrible shudder runs through Alex.Henry is patient with him.More tears streak Alex’s face, overwhelmed and frustrated.Being at what he thought his limit was, and wanting more, and frustrated that he can’t have it right now. Because he wants this, he’s wanted this.Wants Henry as fully and completely as he can take him.Wants to wrap up together in their own little world. 

Henry withdraws for more lube, and Alex can’t stop the enormous shuddering breath out of him.He becomes very suddenly aware of his near painfully hard cock, neglected between them.He wants relief, wants to have everything he needs slamming into him.But he knows he needs to be patient, to wait so he can have what he really wants. 

“You’re doing so well, beautiful.”Henry says with an edge of authority.With certainty of their love.Alex whines again, his throat already feeling hoarse.“You’re so beautiful under me.” 

That’s so much. 

Alex’s attempt at a retort is cut off by two firm fingers sliding in further than before.It turns from a thought on his tongue to a gasp.Henry pulls back, just to re-enter with three fingers.He pushes deeper, striking something electric.He doesn’t have the brain space to cut off this moan.He does hear Henry hum in agreement: “That’s right, love.You’re doing so well.”Alex’s heart is tight, but the rest of him is pliant, giving way to Henry at every turn.He force shuddering breaths while Henry keeps working him.It hurts, but the hurt feels so right.Henry pulls away, just to reappear for a sweet kiss.It’s slow, but gone too soon when he pulls away.“How is that?”

“It’s a lot.”Alex nods“It’s a really good a lot.”Henry smiles and his eyes shine fondly.The same kind of look Alex sees when he catches Henry in a daze when they’re relaxing on the couch.Or when they wake up next to each other.Henry kisses Alex’s ear and poses a question. 

“What do you want?” 

The question shoots something burning cold through Alex.So he reaches straight to Henry’s cock, hard and smooth and hot.He can feel the pre-cum trickling over the head, and swipes across it.Henry shivers at the suddenness of it, and Alex feels a rush through himself at this moment of dominance, of taking control.He had missed it.As familiar as it feels, something about it in this moment strikes him as wrong.Because there’s something else he wants, that they both want, but now that he’s at the threshold of it, it’s scary.He just has to jump and hope it’s not a cliff. 

“Fuck me.”Henry surges forward for another fierce kiss.Alex chases more, but Henry won’t give it to him.He starts fast, and slows down, controlling the speed they move until Alex whines with frustration again.When Henry pulls away, Alex can see the mischievous spark in his blue eyes.Henry goes to get off the bed entirely, but when Alex goes to follow him, he’s pushed back onto the bed by the shoulder.It’s not forceful, but it is intense. 

“You have to wait a moment, love.”Henry’s sure voice strikes Alex as cruel and comforting.“Didn’t I say that I would take care of you?”Alex throws his head back into the bed, frustrated.He tries, and fails, to muffle another groan.And another, when Henry wraps his hand around Alex’s dick, and gives it an earnest squeeze and pull.The first genuine relief since this began.He is impatient for the rush of warm relief that drags through him like molasses as Henry fucks him in his fist.And he needs to savor every moment of this, of Henry delicately pulling him apart just to light him up every secret spot of him that needs it.It gets rougher and faster more quickly than Alex anticipated, especially because he didn’t expect this in the least.More moans catch in his throat and he tries to ride this wave hard.But Henry slows to an easy rhythm and loosens his grip. 

“Let me hear you.Please, Alex?”He’s not looking down his body to him, but he can feel Henry’s gentle gaze. 

And Alex hears everything.The pounding of his heart, the rush of blood.The way their skin rubs together.He breaths deep and heavy to find a moment of peace here.Henry doesn’t break any point of contact, although he’s slowed as much as he can without effectively stopping.Then, he swipes his thumb over the top of the head, spreading Alex’s precum before starting up again.This time, Alex doesn’t stop the horrible moan. He lets his body writhe and want under Henry’s touch.Henry chases the moan, kissing at his chest and collarbone.Alex lets himself melt, and make whatever noise moves through him.And Henry follows every delicious moan close with more.Alex only stops himself to warn him:

“Baby, I’m clo-ose, I’m —“Henry cuts him off with his mouth on his cock.He sucks and pulls with his tongue until Alex comes in his mouth.And he doesn’t stop until Alex is shaking with hypersensitivity.Even then, he’s slow, relishing in the heat and closeness.It’s a tight fist in the core of him that releases like an earthquake, epic and total and undeniable.He’s cracked open with lava coming through the fissures.It catches his legs, and they’re molten until Henry’s cool touch turns them back to something sturdy to stand on. 

“Alex,”Henry speaks into his boyfriend’s abdomen, fingers tracing delicate patterns across his salty skin. 

“Fuck, baby,”Alex is breathless and full with everything. 

“Mmm, that’s next.”Henry is quick to the draw, pecking a kiss on his chest, on his nose, and then pulls away.Alex is still shaking and paralyzed while the aftershocks settle into his bones.He takes long, deep breaths, re-inflating from all the ways Henry knocked it out of him.The neurons in his brain are just connecting again when Henry’s cool shadow stretches over him.“Are you ready, darling?”

He’s on top again, he’s put on the condom and is taking his time to slather the lube onto himself.His blue eyes are overflowing with wonder and love.Alex can’t bear it and he wants to live in this moment forever, keep it safe for when they’re far apart.He pulls his legs up again, and the stretch burns this time.Henry helps him ease back, positioning him just right. 

“Is this okay?”Henry checks in one more time.Alex reaches for his face, and pulls him into a hard kiss.When they need to break apart, he begs: “Please fuck me.”

And Henry wants to give him everything he wants. 

He positions himself right at the entrance and presses the tip in.Alex chokes anther moan, seizing at the intensity.Halfway through a shuddering breath, he’s nodding, ready for more. 

“That’s good,” Alex says with an exhale.He wants all this tension and tightness, everything that keeps Henry away from him, out of the room, out of the universe.Just the two of them and their love bound up together. 

“Just good?”Henry pushes in further, stretching more, pulling them closer.Alex is speechless, his brain shut up, _finally._He’s caught in a moan, but not for self-consciousness, just because it’s so much and he wants it all. 

“It’s —,” every adjective he’s every known leaves him, “I need it, _please.”_

“Oh, darling.didn’t I say that I would take care of you?”

At that, Henry pushes all the way.He’s filled Alex up, struck every button on him to get the beautiful, wrecked cries he’s been after.To feel him underneath, all the tension in his body lining up for some good, for once.Now, Henry is torn.Because he wants to kiss Alex, tender and romantic.To feel him warm and wanting.On the other hand, he needs this image of Alex under him seared into the back of his eyelids.Tucked away somewhere safe to keep him warm on stormy days.This image of his lover, flush and wrecked under him.Lips swollen from bites and kisses.Lashes fluttering, trying to process all of this everything.Dark, curly hair mussed and wayward for all the thrashing and pulling it’s been through.Everything is soft and sweet and so real right here.Henry is pulled from the voyeurism when Alex’s drowsy eyes meet his.That warm brown he’s been falling in love with since they met all those years ago.They are deep and shining and full of love, just to match every other part of him.Henry wants to take Alex’s face in his hands, and he very much would if he didn’t keep his hands to keep himself balanced over Alex.Thank God, Alex has the same impulse and reaches a hand to cup Henry’s cheek in one hand.He pulls himself up to meet him for a kiss, loose and sloppy.They lean into each other, filling the space between them with sweet words and hungry skin. 

Henry would stay here the whole day with Alex melting into a puddle beneath him.But he wants to show Alex what this can feel like, wants to give him what he asks for and more.He shifts his hips and leverages himself up properly, and starts testing the waters, gentle and slow.And Alex under him has abandoned any effort to seem composed or keep quiet.It’s a panting, whining, moaning.Begging, cursing, exhaulting.When Henry strikes him somewhere tender, he knew he found what he wanted.Alex arches his back, pressing into Henry and gripping the sheets for dear life.So Henry works into a rhythm there, starting slow as Alex adjusts to the intensity.But once he could loosen his grip on the sheets, he relaxed enough to give voice. 

“_Henry—_ah—_ay_.Baby._Tesoro._So good.”One hand finds Henry’s head, where he grabs a handful of hair. 

Henry could only hum in response: he was determined to keep Alex wrapped in absolutely decadent pleasure until he went back to class on Monday.(Even then, love notes get snuck into notebooks, pockets, in front of his student ID in his wallet.)For now, Henry just wants to make each moment better than the one before.But he feels the drag of him inside Alex get rougher and rougher, friction building.He slows to a stop and pulls out. 

Alex whines for the absence, throwing his hands down in frustration.Henry is quick and generous to apply more lube to himself before reaching back for Alex.He reassures him, “Oh love, you’er doing so well.I’m coming back, Alex.”By the time he’s said that, he’s got two fingers hooked into him.Alex is much more relaxed and open than when they started.Even so, Henry’s easing back in is fantastically hot and tight, if smoother.Alex pulls him in for a sloppy kiss before Henry has to pull away to fuck him properly.He tries a few slow strokes first, until he finds the angle that has Alex’s eyes rolled back and his mouth gaping.He’s hot and desperate and hungry under Henry. 

“You’re so pretty when I fuck you.” 

That just pushes him more. 

“Please, baby.Amor.Tanto bueno.”

Watching Alex’s pretty pink mouth praise him in two language stokes something hot in Henry.A wave of _want want want _crashes over him and his legs tense as he feels his own orgasm stewing in the core of him.In the backs of his thighs, the bottoms of his feet.The flutter in his stomach and the pounding of his heart.He chases that feeling, thrusting deep and rough.Alex is trembling beneath him, and Henry can only pray he can get him to come again before he does.They’re both so close, but Henry’s chasing him down. 

“Come for me, love.” 

Henry isn’t sure that he’s been heard, but Alex grips tight to Henry’s arm while the tension in his belly tightens and tightens until it snaps. 

Beneath his lover, Alex’s legs tense and pull. His hands reach for Henry, gripping his shoulder as well as he can.He gives voice to every desperate noise Henry pulls out of him.When he does come again, it echoes through him like a deep bass.He is pulled taut end to end, every piece of him pulling apart because of how close it has to be.And where Henry is inside of him, it’s so perfect.Polar magnets clings together.Tight and hot and close.And fantastic. 

Feeling Alex come again, Henry chases his own.The warm splatter of cum between them twists something true in Henry.The next number on a combination lock.And then, coming inside Alex?Catching his eye and very suddenly feeling the rushing pleasure, then relief, and _love_?The sun rises over the slope of his back and warms his body after coming out of the cold water.Something else for Henry to tuck away for when they’re apart.To keep on a chain around his neck for hard days. 

In the comedown, Henry becomes acutely aware of how sticky they are, they have been, really.The way their skin seals together at the points of contact.Alex is catching his breath, face flush, eyes still blinking through it. 

“Baby,” he finally manages to say.But for Alex, that’s as simple as breathing.He is still rebooting his brain.Henry kisses his forehead gently and starts to pull out.But Alex clamors to grab his face and pull himself up for a sloppy kiss.Henry obliges him, of course, with something slow and easy.There’s a new spark of something in Alex that Henry hasn’t seen before. It’s warm and steady and precious.They can both feel it, but neither of them have the right words for it.It sounds like the breath between their lips right before a kiss.The clink of a ceramic mug finding its shelf in the kitchen.Warm like scrambled eggs with avocado Alex will make for their breakfast tomorrow.Neither of them want to name it, for fear that bringing it all the way into the real world might dull it.So, they keep it snug between them, and they can worry about the rest later. 

“Wait right here love,” Henry says when he breaks and pulls away.Alex sighs, contented and distraught.Henry grabs a hand towel off the rack in the bathroom and soaks it in warm water.He cleans himself quickly, wiping the stickiness from his arms and chest.Pulls off the condom and tosses it.He washes his hands, splashes his face, and soaks the towel in cool water.He returns to the bed with the damp cloth to find Alex has pulled a blanket from the chest at the foot of the bed over one leg, and pulled the pillow from his hips to his neck.Henry can see Alex’s softly closed eyes and contented, overfull smile.Henry takes the towel in his right hand and pats it gently on Alex’s neck.Alex arches in response, giving Henry more access.He moves it up Alex’s throat, and back to the nape of his neck. Then, he brings it up above his hair and squeezes the water out into his hair.Alex laughs, surprised but not upset.The cool water streaks his scalp, up to his forehead and down the back of his neck.Henry continues his gentle work.Carefully dabbing Alex’s cheeks.Down his sides.Over his belly, tickling him. 

When he’s done, Henry tosses the towel to the end of the bed and lies down beside Alex, cuddling up with him.Alex pulls him closer with an arm around his waist and nuzzles into his neck.They settle in the peace for a moment.The room brightens naturally as the clouds clear. 

“How was that, love?”Henry asks.Always checking in.Ever the gentleman.Alex kisses up his neck to his ear. 

“So fucking good, baby, _fuck_,” Alex exhales hard, “You’re so good to me.” 

“I just want to give you what you need,”Henry laughs to hide the nervousness. 

“It’s a lot, but in the best way.” 

“Just like you.” 

Alex has to laugh at that.“Just like you’re what I need.”That has Henry furiously red tucked against Alex’s side. 

The spring smell of rain, sun and fertile soil wafts in through the cracked windows.The two men hold each other close in the afterglow there. 

“Love?”Henry starts.Alex hums to show he’s listening.“You know, we’re going to have to re-wash the fitted sheet before bed.”

“Baby,”Henry hums in turn.“I will not be moving for the next 45 minutes, at least.”

“Nor I." 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I appreciate your comments & kudos. And, corrections to shitty gringa Spanish. 
> 
> u can find me on tumblr @  
anastronomicalsmile - main  
incorrectrw-rb - rw&rb incorrect quotes  
balancebeans - taz & mcelboys


End file.
